


Bound in Care

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: BDSM, Good Aftercare, No Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Themes, Shibari, Suspension, great domming, realistic d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Blanche needs to practice their rope work and propositions Go for help with it. Go agrees, with a bit of hesitation. Maybe this way he'll understand why Spark is with others and not him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As per all my fanfics in this category I refer you to Surfacage's absolutely amazing work in the Ash series. It's all lovely and where everything is based.
> 
> Thank you Lils for editing my work. You always make me step up my game and I could not appreciate that more. <3

“So wait… you want to tie me up and what?” Go asked, blinking at Blanche.

 

“I just want to practice my ties on someone who is objective. Someone who won’t be nice to spare my feelings. I need that so I can adjust my ties or document what I’ve done. You can wear a mask for the photos just, I need to practice and well, you know Spark can’t sit still,” Blanche sighed, “this doesn’t have to be sexual at all and the rope won’t leave marks for more than a few hours. You can even wear clothes, well some clothes. I’m going to insist on leggings and shirts on specific colors so I can see the ties better.”

 

“...You’re not asking for sex?”

 

“No, not really,” Blanche admitted, “if you’d like that however I will accommodate that.”

 

“I… don’t think I want that,” Go replied hesitantly, “what if something goes wrong?”

 

“I have EMT scissors to get you out,” Blanche smiled, “you’re not the first person I’ve tied up. I just want to practice more.”

 

“Fair enough. Why me? You could get Annie or, well, anyone really.” Go scratched the back of his head.

 

“I’m aware of your crush on Spark. If you are curious about him and his lovers this would be an ideal opportunity for you. One I’m sure you’ll take with discretion and keep to yourself.” 

 

“Oh.” Go blushed lightly. “Are we starting now or...?”

 

“No, I’d like to look through some photos with you though if that’s alright. They do have nudity but there is no sex. They’re artful in this book. I’d like to know what appeals to you most visually.” Blanche pulled out a book and sat beside Go. He took the offered book and flipped through the pages.

 

“Oh this is actually pretty!” He gasped out. 

 

Blanche laughed and turned a few pages, pointing, “what do you think about this one?”

 

“Oh- um, that’s nice I suppose.”

 

“Imagine Spark taking you in that position, how easy it would be for him to thrust just the right way…”

 

“Blanche-”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You want to try this one that bad?”

 

“Yeah,” they breathed.

 

“Tie me up. I want to see what it does to you,” Go challenged. Blanche went wide eyed and looked at the younger man. 

 

“Now?”

 

“Now.”

 

“Normally my partners pick safewords but I think a normal ‘stop’ will work in this occasion.” Blanche stood and walked away speaking loud enough for their voice to carry down the hall, “let me get my rope.”

 

Go shifted nervously. He wanted this more than he cared to admit to Blanche, or to anyone really. He was curious, and what Blanche spoke about before- he wanted Spark to take him like this. A blush creeped up on his cheeks as Blanche returned. He tried to hide it even as Blanche gave him the time he needed to recover. They removed a ceiling panel above the coffee table exposing a hard point and started to set up the suspension rig. 

 

“Oh that’s where…” Go stood and started to look at what Blanche was working on. They smiled brightly at him.

 

“I’m going to have you wear all black. There’s leggings and a tee that will fit you in my guest room. The door is open. Go to the bathroom and make yourself ready however you need to. I’m going to keep setting up. You can back out if you get overwhelmed also, you can call this off at any point.”

 

Go slipped off and changed into the clothes, coming back later, feeling oddly calm-yet-buzzy. “You, ah, ready?”

 

“Mmmhmm, c’mere.” 

 

Go walked over to Blanche and felt the rope they placed in his hands. It was a nice yellow, almost as if this was planned for him or Spark. He didn’t question it, though. He didn’t want to think too deeply about that. “I… tie me up.”

 

“Alright. I want to know if you feel numb anywhere or it hurts. That means I have to adjust things. Remember that.” The rope uncoiled and pressed against fabric as it wound around him. Blanche was deft with it. Each loop and tie had their purpose. 

 

Go felt calmer even in the parts where Blanche was referring to the book. The rope was restricting and yet, an odd comfort. He didn’t understand it and he didn’t try to. He knew it felt good and he was starting to understand why people were so desperate for this sort of thing. He  just hadn’t considered this with the Mystic leader. When they finally spoke again, fingers testing the final ties. Go had to pull themselves back to reality and listen.

 

“...What?”

 

“I asked how everything felt. Are you feeling alright, Go?”

 

“I’m fine, I just… zoned out? It feels fine. I’m not numb or anything. It doesn’t hurt,” he insisted. Blanche bit their lip and looked him in the eyes, clearly worried. He was holding back something. 

 

“I can’t suspend you if you’re not going to communicate with me, Go. What were you thinking about when I was tying you? Or, how did you feel, rather?” 

 

“Floaty? Good floaty. Almost… I don’t even know how to describe it honestly.”

 

Blanche smiled, “alright, you don’t have to fight that feeling. It’s okay. Normal even. You can let it happen. I’ve got you, that’s what I’m here for.”

 

Blanche tied him into the suspension rig and cupped his cheek. “Hey, Go? I’m only going to lift you up a little, okay? Just above the floor. I’m going to steady you through it. I want you to talk to me, tell me how it feels, all of it.”

 

“Okay,” he whispered and looked up at Blanche. He was pulled up and he gasped, a wide smile pulling on his lips with a laugh. “That’s- Oh, The swinging is actually fun. You don’t have to worry so much.”

 

“I don’t want you to knock into me while I’m hoisting you up, Go,” Blanche replied, “I’ll swing you if you want. Can you feel all ten fingers and toes?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I can,” he breathed, “higher, please.”

 

“Like the picture?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Blanche lifted him all the way and steadied him. “Fingers and toes?”

 

“All good.”

 

“I’m gonna check my ropework before I swing you. Hang tight, be patient.” 

 

“I can’t exactly go anywhere, Blanche.”

 

“If you wiggle, you can move quite a bit and shift ropes if they’re not tied well. Let me make sure you won’t be hurt.” Blanche’s hands moved all across Go, checking every knot, line, and stress point. They were terrifically efficient. Their hands gripped his hips and pushed, setting him swinging once the process was complete.

 

He laughed, head rolling back. Blanche smiled. They hadn’t expected this to go quite this well, let alone to tie him tonight. It was an unexpected pleasure. Eventually Blanche stopped him from swinging and held a cup of water with a straw to his lips. “Take a sip. I’m going to take a couple photos.”

 

He drank a bit of water and nodded, “I’m good, thanks. Take your photos.”

 

Blanche picked up their phone and snapped photos from different angles quickly, getting close-ups of the ties as well before setting that aside. Go fell quiet again, eyes closed. When Blanche returned to him they stroked his hair and he hummed. “You ready to come down?”

 

“No, I wanna-” he breathed in shakily and tried to shift closer to Blanche.

 

They moved closer to go and held him in a soft hug. “Hey, shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay to want. Tell me.”

 

“I want you to fuck me. I want to feel what it would be like, what you said before, with Spark- I wanna feel that. Can you? Please, Blanche?” He was shaking in the ropes, desperate for it. This had been a foolish first tie to do with him.

 

“Go. Go, look at me. I’m not going to fuck you,” Blanche started.

 

“So you’re just going to be a goddamn cocktease-” He started to tear into Blanche angrily, struggling against the ropes.

 

“Go! Stop. Go! Look at me!” Blanche ordered. He froze, refusing to meet their eyes.

 

“One of my rules is I won’t do anything that isn’t negotiated beforehand. Once you’re tied, once you’re up in the air you have all these chemicals running through you and they mess with your brain. I’m not going to let you make a decision you might regret. It’s my job to care for you right now. I take that seriously, okay? I can always tie you up again but I can’t undo the past,” they explained, “can you look at me for a moment, please?”

 

Go’s eyes turned to Blanche, downcast.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Ten fingers, ten toes,” he whispered.

 

“Good, but I was asking about your emotions too,” they sighed. He rested his head on Blanche’s shoulder.

 

“I want it so  _ bad. It hurts _ . I just-” he whined, fists clenching. Blanche pulled back and stroked his hair. 

 

“Do you wanna stay up and feel this for a while or come down?” Blanche asked softly, stroking his hair. A soft sob ran through him. 

 

“I just want,” he grated out.

 

“Up for a little longer then, I think. I’m gonna swing you. I want to see if I can work you out of this state before I lower you, okay? I don’t want to end on this note.” 

 

“No- just. Like this, please?” he asked softly.

 

“Go-” they started to speak.

 

“Shut up,” he murmured. Blanche did and stroked his hair for a long moment. They knew well enough he was imagining they were Spark. It was a long few minutes in which Blanche was silent and Go quelled his arousal. “You… can let me down now.” 

 

“Alright,” they whispered. Go was lowered and untied. He tried to stand as soon as he was untied. “Don’t you dare. I’m not letting you go anywhere without aftercare.”

 

“Aftercare?” He asked, head tilting.

 

“Drink this water. I’m going to massage out your legs. There’s chocolate truffles to munch on. Activities like this take their toll, Go. Both parties need aftercare, I’ve arranged for my own after this. You need not concern yourself with that,” Blanche lectured.

 

Go watched them, sitting back and knowing this tone. They knew damned well that Blanche wasn’t letting them leave. Besides this felt good for the stiffness in their legs. “What’s your aftercare?”

 

“It starts with a bath, a book, chocolate and a glass of wine,” Blanche smiled mischievously.

 

“Oh? What does it end with?” Go asked, curiosity painting his voice.

 

“An orgasm by my hand or a lover’s,” Blanche informed simply. “Sometime between tomorrow and before the week is out you will experience a drop most likely. Your mood will likely plummet for seemingly no reason. It’s the crash from the high that is being tied. It can be avoided with social contact and self care. I’ll make sure to reach out but if you notice it and I am not providing enough tell me. Or, tell Spark you’re experiencing sub-drop and ask how he deals with it. You might make more, ah, progress that way.”

 

“You  _ want _ me to seduce him?” Go blinked, shocked. 

 

“We’re polyamorous. If the two of you should become lovers it would cause no ill-will.”

 

“Blanche, you sound like a dictionary sometimes, you know that?” Go huffed.

 

“Go, let me know when or if you’re comfortable doing this again. If you’d like sex we’ll negotiate further beforehand. There would need to be a larger conversation had for such a thing.” 

 

“Now you’re a robot,” Go said, deadpan.

 

“Now you’re a human,” Blanche retorted, monotone. Go burst out laughing. Blanche waited for his laughter to subside. “Spark… helps me more than most know I think. I only ask that you don’t ever try to take him from me.”

 

“Blanche, I don’t think anyone could make Spark do anything.”

 

“I suppose you are right, Go,” Blanche smiled. Go held out a truffle to them and they ate it delicately. “Those are meant for you.”

 

“I’m allergic,” he shrugged.

 

“I’ll slice you up some cheese, unless you’re lactose intolerant as well?” Blanche offered.

 

“Ah, that sounds nice,” he smiled, “you don’t have to though.”

 

“I do, Go, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that Blanche should have taken things slower. We all get excited though and we all have faults. Blanche is very experienced in ropework. If you do wish to play with rope take some classes.
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic please leave a kudos. If you loved it please comment. I'd love your feedback. This one is a bit different than my usual fics.


End file.
